ministryofsoundfandomcom-20200215-history
The Annual 2013
The Annual 2013 is the 2013 annual in Ministry of Sound's "The Annual" series. Description Ministry of Sound's most beloved and well established series returns with The Annual 2013, celebrating this year's biggest club hits and next year's essential future anthems across one album. The past year has not only seen a huge surge in dance music entering the charts but it's also been Ministry of Sound's most successful year in terms of repertoire, with offerings from Drum and Bass hit maker DJ Fresh, rising House star Porter Robinson alongside countless hits from the one and only Example. But it doesn't end there! As with any edition of The Annual we bring you a sprinkling of future stellar tracks that will soon be invading the radiowaves including new releases from Bingo Players, Mosca featuring Katy. B, Porter Robinson as well as exciting new talent in the shape of vocalist Syron, making the Annaul this year's must have dance album. One year, one album. The Annual 2013. Tracklist This is The Annual 2013's Tracklist. CD01 #Close Enemies - Example #Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya) - Wiley Feat. Skepta, JME & Ms. D #LaserLight - Jessie J Feat. David Guetta #Where Have You Been - Rihanna #Silhouettes - Avicii #Turn Up The Music - Chris Brown #The Feeling - DJ Fresh Feat. RaVaughn #Through The Night - Drumsound & Bassline Smith Feat. Tom Cane #Centipede - Knife Party #Harder Than You Think (Dehasse Radio Edit) - Public Enemy #Too Close - Alex Clare #Lies (Otto Knows Remix) - BURNS #Nothing Inside - Sander van Doorn & Mayaeni #Bring It Back - Freemasons #Solid Ground (Tim Mason Remix) - PNAU #I Don't Wanna Dance - Alex Gaudino Feat. Taboo #The Word - Wideboys #Can't Wait For The Weekend - Michael Gray Feat. Roll Deep #Black Heart (Wookie Remix) - Stooshe #Shades Of Grey (MJ Cole Remix) - Delilah CD02 #Rattle - Bingo Players #Last Dance - Avicii #The City - Madeon #Language - Porter Robinson #Say Nothing - Example #Somebody That I Used To Know (Tiesto Remix) - Gotye Feat. Kimbra #Mozart - Mat Zo & Arty #Kangaroo - Sander van Doorn & Julian Jordan #Calling (Lose My Mind) - Sebastian Ingrosso & Alesso Feat. Ryan Tedder #Yeah (2012 Edit) - Steve Angello #We've Only Just Begun - Michael Woods Feat. Ester Dean #Zdarlight (Fedde Le Grand & Deniz Koyu Remix) - Digitalism #Something To Believe In - Norman Doray & NERVO Feat. Cookie #Sparks (Turn Off Your Mind) (Original Vocal Remix) - Fedde Le Grand & Nicky Romero Feat. Matthew Koma #Nightfall - AN21 & Max Vangeli Vs Michael Woods #City Of Dreams - Dirty South & Alesso Feat. Ruben Haze #Red Line - Wolfgang Gartner #Reason - NERVO & Hook N Sling #& I Love You - letthemusicplay Feat. L-W #Party Non Stop - Pirupa CD03 #Gold Dust (Shy FX Re-Edit) - DJ Fresh #What You Came For - Mosca #Control - Disclosure Feat. Ria Ritchie #Your Love - Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs #Running (Disclosure Remix Radio Edit) - Jessie Ware #Mainline - Tensnake Feat. Syron #Benediction - Hot Natured & Ali Love #Baby I Got That - Bondax #Hallelujah Anyway (Larse Vocal Remix) - Candi Staton #Breaking (Hackman Remix) - Syron #Infinity - Infinity Ink #Skirts (Kidnap Kid Remix) - The Other Tribe #Crashed - Stay+ #After Light - Rustie Feat. AlunaGeorge #Like The Dancefloor - A-Trak & Zinc Feat. Natalie Storm #War - Jack Beats Feat. Diplo & Example #Apex - Foreign Beggars #Harlem Shake - Baauer #Bad Signal - Hadouken! #Higher Ground - TNGHT Photo Gallery tmp328482790158893057.png 116355b.jpg Category:Albums Category:The Annual Series Category:Ministry of Sound Compilations